SurrenderComplete Short Story
by Angelone
Summary: The Fab 4 get together again when Nik finds out that Stefan tried to have Emily murdered. Can Stefan be stopped? This is a bit of fluff about L&L2 and Nik/Em sharing life again the way it was meant to be.


Surrender Her face haunted Nikolas Cassidine as he stared across the river at Wyndemere. His rage was still barely controlled as he recalled his recent confrontation with Stefan. Fists clenched on the rail, his body taut with anger, he barely felt the sun beating on his back or the wind whispering in his ear. All he could see was Stefan, his face impassive, and totally justified in his actions. "You ordered a hit on Emily," Nikolas breathed. "You wanted her dead?" His voice was incredulous in his shock. "Are you crazy?' "Nikolas, I can explain," Stefan started. Nikolas held up his hand imperiously, stopping Stefan in mid sentence. He shook his head. "There is no explanation. There is nothing that can condone what you have done, Uncle. Summer died and when I think it could have been Emily.Don't you understand how much she means to me? What the hell am I saying. No one deserves to die just because you think you are justified in some insane manner. If you weren't my uncle, I would be talking to Mac Scorpio right now." "I was protecting you, Nikolas. I was protecting your future, just as I always have." "That's always the excuse isn't it, Uncle? Every lie, every bribe, every despicable action is for me, isn't it? You've gone way too far this time. I can't forgive you. I will never forgive you. And Emily and I will be married. Lydia has made it clear that she wants nothing from me that money and power can't buy. I don't want that kind of marriage. If you do, feel free to take her for yourself. And remember this, Uncle. I am The Cassidine. I am the head of this family. Nothing you can do will change that. I would tread carefully from here on out, because I will be watching you." "Nikolas, don't leave like this," Stefan implored. Nikolas threw up his hands and exited the study with his uncle calling after him. Nikolas could still hear his voice in his ears. He wished he could get rid of it. He wished he would never have to deal with Stefan again. He still couldn't believe it. Not Emily. He couldn't have lived with himself if Stefan had succeeded in destroying the most beautiful, and innocent part of his life.   
  
"Oh, Em," he sighed. "What am I going to do?" "Talking to yourself, Nikky?" Nikolas turned around to face Lucky. Lately he had gotten along well with his brother. But he was too angry and embarrassed to discuss his frustration with him. "What's up, Lucky? I'm busy." "Really? Staring out at Wyndemere? Talking to yourself? That's busy. I'm surprised you aren't at the hospital with Emily." "She's going to meet me here in a few minutes. She just had a check up today. You know Monica said she's finished with the chemotherapy. They think she's in remission." "I know," Lucky grinned. His blue eyes sparkled with his delight. "It's about time she caught a break." "I'm going to ask her to marry me, Lucky," Nikolas admitted. Lucky's grin grew if possible. "Congratulations, Bro," he blurted out, grabbing Nikolas' hand, and shaking it madly. "It's about time. What about Zander?" "I don't know about Zander. I can only ask Emily. It's up to her." "Well, you know who I'm rooting for. You okay? You don't look as happy as you could be." "I'm very happy," Nikolas answered. Lucky's face told him, he suspected something was wrong. He didn't press. "You know, I'm taking Elizabeth to the park tomorrow. I figured she needed some time after that fiasco with Ric Lansing." "Fiasco?" Nikolas almost felt like laughing. "You're kidding right? Lucky, her husband kidnapped Carly Corinthos." "I know, I know," Lucky agreed. "It's going to take time for her accept what he has done. I asked her to the park, just to relax and have a picnic. Do you and Emily want to come? We can celebrate Emily's remission." Nikolas thought about Lucky's proposal for about thirty seconds, then nodded. "If Emily agrees," he said. "Where do you want to meet?" "How about at the South Entrance? Around 11:30. Elizabeth and I can bring the food from Kelly's. Just bring yourselves and whatever you want to drink. No booze. I don't think either of them are up to that." "I agree," Nikolas nodded. "We'll see you then." Lucky hurried off, leaving Nikolas to himself for just a little while. He was still stewing when a soft hand touched his shoulder. He turned around to find Emily smiling up at him. He hugged her close without saying a word, feeling her warmth, her caring, her beauty filling his heart. Oh, God, he thought. He could have lost her. He could have lost everything he loved most. He wouldn't let it happen. He wouldn't. He'd die before he let Stefan or his men near her again. The problem was, he was certain Stefan still meant to kill Emily and he didn't know how far his uncle would go to carry out his plans. If only he knew. hr "Stefan you have to let this go," Lydia said. "It's over and done with. Nikolas does not want to be with me.ever." "He has no choice." "He does have a choice. This is his life, not yours. I won't say I'm not disappointed but, I won't force myself on any man, not even one I admire and love in my own way." "What about for the safety of your own family." Lydia narrowed her eyes and got into Stefan's face. "Don't even think of going near my family," she returned. "Don't forget, we are as powerful as you are. If you want an enemy that will destroy you, just try and touch us." Stefan's face reflected a bit of admiration for the young woman whom he usually saw as nothing more than fluff. But she was young like Nikolas and had no clue as to what was at stake. Few people did. Most especially not Nikolas who may have thought he was running the Cassidine Empire, but most definitely was not. "We are all pawns in this game of life, my dear." "Maybe you are, Stefan. I am not, and neither is Nikolas. I would watch yourself. Nikolas is no fool. In raising him you have probably done one thing right with your life. You wouldn't like to screw that up would you?" With that cutting remark, the young woman turned and left. Stefan nodded to his man who was waiting behind the curtains of his study. The man had been instructed to follow Lydia, and report to him. If Lydia interfered with his plans again, Stefan had already thought of a way to deal with the girl. She would not defy him. No one defied Stefan Cassidine. No one or so he thought. hr She stood in the gardens of Wyndemere, her cape pulled over her head. Due to the warmth of the summer sun, the cape seemed out of place. However, she had no desire to be recognized until it was absolutely necessary. She knew what Stefan was up to. She had also seen how Nikolas felt about Emily. She wasn't surprised. Emily had been a part of Nikolas' life since he had come to Port Charles. She was perfect for him, and she meant to make sure that nothing came between Nikolas and Emily, if it was the last thing she did. Walking through the garden she thought of all she had missed in the last year since her life had changed so abruptly. She owed more to Stefan than anyone knew. Still she was not going to let him hurt Emily. "My God! What are you doing here?" his horrified voice asked as his hand touched her shoulder. She turned to face him, still holding her hood to cover her face. He knew who she was, but no one else did. "What do you think?" she hissed. "I came to help Nikolas." "He doesn't need your help. He needs for you to be safe, away from Luke and Helena." "Well, I'll agree on Helena. I'm not sure about Luke." "He can't know you are here!" "He won't," she insisted. "But I heard what you tried to do to Emily. If you insist on following through with this folly, Stefan, I will come out.and the family will know the truth." "You wouldn't?" Stefan asked. "Not after everything we have been through?" "I wouldn't?" she laughed. Her silvery laughter always ate at his heart. He ached for her so badly, even knowing that she would never give herself to him. Her heart belonged to the one person she could not be with. He grabbed her by the shoulders shaking her slightly. She pulled away, her blue eyes flashing with anger. "I would do anything for Nikolas. He loves Emily. I won't allow his life to be destroyed because you think you know what is best for him." "I do know." "You don't! You were never in love at his age. You never lost the true love of your life." "You're wrong," he informed her, his voice thick with his longing. She wasn't surprised when his lips met hers. When she didn't return the sentiment he pulled away. "Emily must die," he went on. "The day Emily dies, you will follow her. Nikolas will not allow you to live, and neither will I." He stared at her, wanting nothing more than to pull the hood off her face, to look her directly in the eyes and see where her cruelty came from. "You would go so far?" "I would do anything for them!" she repeated. She shook her head. "You just don't understand." "I understand that the Cassidine empire will never be the same if he marries Emily." "Is that such a bad thing?" "Yes!" "It is not! I tell you Nikolas will lead the Cassidines down a road they should have traveled a generation ago, when your father died, when you took over the role of the Cassidine. If Helena had not influenced you, the Cassidines would already be far more successful than they are. Not only that, but there would goodness and honor in the name, not fear and deceit." He raised his hand to slap her. She stared at him defiantly, drawing her hood back, so he could see she was not afraid. Instead of hitting her, his hand touched her cheek in a gentle carress. "If I promise not to harm Emily, will you go away with me? Will you go on with the plan?" "Yes, I will," she answered without hesitation. Once again he kissed her. This time, she allowed him to feel her passion. Never mind that it wasn't for him. Never mind that her heart belonged to another and it always would. "Then I will cease and desist," he promised. She pulled her hood over her face again. He took both her hands in his and kissed each one, then led her into the house. He believed he had won. He believed she would give him what she wanted. And damn it, she thought to herself that was the problem. He was right. hr "I can't believe this," Elizabeth breathed sitting next to Lucky on a blanket in the park. "I hadn't realized how unhappy I was until just this moment." "You didn't always look unhappy," Lucky teased. "Surely there must be some good memories with Ric?" Emily, Nikolas and Elizabeth all looked at Lucky as if he had lost his mind. How could he be so hurtful, Nikolas wondered until he realized that Lucky was right. Something had drawn Elizabeth to Ric, and part of that had to be good. Elizabeth's sad smile showed Nikolas that Elizabeth had caught Lucky's message too. Only Emily still appeared outraged. "Lucky how can you be so cruel? Can't you see how much." "It's all right, Em," Elizabeth intervened. "He's right. I did love Ric once and we made a baby together. There were some happy times. Lucky's right. I need to remember those." Emily leaned back against Nikolas. She was holding her hands as Elizabeth pulled out the picnic basket she and Lucky had brought with them. "Lunchtime," she quipped. "We've got fried chicken, rolls, potato salad, and leftover doughnuts for dessert." "Left over doughnuts?" Nikolas made a face. "Hey, when you're stealing from the family business, you gotta be careful." "Lucky, you didn't steal. You borrowed, right?" Emily laughed. "Ummm I'm starved. I can't believe how hungry I am." "It's all this fresh air," Elizabeth offered. "And good company," Nikolas chimed in. "It's been forever since we were all together. I didn't think we ever would be again." "Emily, you're just a romantic." "I have good reason to be romantic," Emily answered. She finally let Lucky and Elizabeth see her hands as she reached over for a plate of friend chicken and potato salad. Elizabeth saw it first and pounced on her friend, almost toppling the paper plate Emily held. "Oh my God," she exclaimed. "It's an engagement ring. Nikolas?" She looked at Nikolas who grinned sheepishly. Lucky leaned over and slapped his brother on the back. "I wasn't sure you'd do it." "You knew he was going to ask," Emily screeched. "Lucky, your name is mud." "Who me?" Lucky laughed. "I only found out yesterday Em. I'm off the hook." "Well you knew before I did. No fair," Elizabeth sulked. Lucky simply gave her one of his famous winks. She sat back down on the blanket and handed him a paper plate with a fork and napkins. A look passed between them that Nikolas didn't miss. Seeing Lucky and Elizabeth sitting so easily together gave him a feeling of triumph, as if they had gotten past the pain the Cassidines had wrecked on Port Charles. If Lucky and Elizabeth could get together again, then maybe, just maybe there was hope for the rest of them. "How did you propose, oh brother of mine?" Lucky asked in between bites of potato salad. Emily and Nikolas exchanged glances. Emily blushed. Nikolas simply looked like the cat who ate the canary. "They're not going to tell." "I don't believe it. My own brother." "Some events are private," Nikolas intoned. "This is one of them." "Okay, okay. But wait. You'll get yours," Lucky grinned. He finished his potato salad and started on the chicken. Everyone else concentrated on their food as well. They had no idea they were being watched. If they had only known, they would have been so surprised. When they were finished, Emily leaned again against her fiancé while Lucky leaned against a tree with Elizabeth sitting next to him. His hand slipped easily into hers. "Nikolas, did you get over your bad mood from yesterday?" Lucky asked. "I haven't you seen you like that since.well I don't know when." "I do," Emily answered. "It was when we thought we had lost you in the fire. He was so angry and hurt. At the same time, all he could think of was helping Laura and Luke and Lulu and even Liz." "Me?" Nikolas wondered humorously. "When have I ever been that noble?" "When you read me to sleep or held my hand during chemo, or when I threw up." "Ohhh gee, Em. Thanks a lot. We just finished eating," Elizabeth gagged. "You're welcome." Emily ignored her friends, and kissed Nikolas lightly on the lips. He pulled her into his arms, and hugged her. "I love you," he whispered, feeling his heart burst to overflowing. "I love you," she answered. "I will love you from here to eternity." "And back again," Nikolas finished. Elizabeth let her head rest on Lucky's shoulder. "They're so happy," she said. "Yep. It'll happen for you someday, Elizabeth. You won't always feel sad." "I know, Lucky. Thanks." "Thanks? For what?" Elizabeth turned and kissed her friend on the cheek. Then she snuggled next to him. No further words were needed. They were safe, the four musketeers. No matter what happened in the future, they had right now, and no one could take that away from them. "I love you," the woman who had been watching them said. "I love you all." A tear slipped down her face as she pulled her hood over her to cover herself. She left the children she knew and loved, the teens who had grown so haphazardly to adulthood, left them because she knew that together they would be safe. Her love would be a whisper in the wind.a blanket to give them warmth on a cold winter night, or perhaps a star to shine upon them and to remind them that no matter where they went, they would never be alone. Even if they never knew she was there.she always would be. "Ready to go?" Stefan asked as she walked towards him on the docks. He lifted her hood, and kissed her again. She smiled angelically at him, and nodded. No words were said. No words were needed. She looked back towards the park that had long since disappeared, then put her hand in his. He led her away from the town she loved, from the family she missed. She had surrendered herself for Nikolas and even Lucky's happiness. They would never know of her sacrifice. And they would never know of her love.No, they would never know. 


End file.
